


Hurting each other

by Small_hands



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Florabella, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gun Violence, Lesbian, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_hands/pseuds/Small_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella is deeply in love with Florence.<br/>However, Florence is getting married to a not so nice man.<br/>Both women struggle with their feelings for each other, in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Try a little tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly florabella with some drama and a bit of violence.  
> Multichapter.
> 
> ###############

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa wants Flo to be happy. But is she?
> 
> ############

"We are travelling next month to arrange everything", she feigned a smile not being able to hide a certain sadness.  
Florence was getting married in less than two months, but it didn't seem like it was the right decision. Isabella could feel it but she hadn't the courage to interfere anymore, when so much of her own feelings were involved.

Florence and her best friend haven't seen each other much for the last year. Since Flo got engaged to Edgar, Isa understood things were not like they used to be between them anymore and kept a safe distance.  
Isa avoided going to clubs and bars with Flo, alcohol was a factor which enabled them to end up in bed together.  
Not that she didn't _want_ to, however, she wished her bff would be happy with the man she chose to be with for the rest of her life.

Thing is: Florence was not sure, not happy but she kept it hidden.

Notwithstanding, there were still band commitments, and things got weird sometimes... Like last night, a stormy winter night, the house was packed, everyone quite pumped up. One of the last dates in America before a long break.

Florence looked goddess-like in a blue dress, it seemed like something a vestal would wear. Her hair flowing giving her an ethereal appearance, little make up which showed her natural beauty.  
Isa was watching her all the time. She mastered the Art of admiring Flo from the back, without calling attention to herself. She loved that woman more and more every day, it hurt but ruining her friend's happiness and family plans was the only thing she dreaded more than death.

Cosmic Love came on and it was magical. Florence was singing an acoustic version and Isa and Chris watched from the side of the stage. Isabella smiled seeing how much that shy girl she knew had grown, how intense and crazy these years have been.  
Florence seemed emotional, she sang the words looking at Isa from time to time.  
"Amazing crowd, isn't it?", Chris asked and Isa mumbled something as a reply, she was totally mesmerised.

By the end of the song there were just the two of them frozen in time, eyes locked, they understood what each other felt without the need for words.  
Isa didn't thought much of what was going on but she didn't look away. When the song ended and lights went out for the intermission, Florence ran backstage taking Isabella by the hand

The tall lady closed the door of the little room they had backstage and without more than a chuckle led Isa to the couch, pressing their bodies together and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
Isa kissed back.

They came back for the encore, time was flying and Isa's feet didn't touch the ground. She was both anxious and afraid of getting back to the hotel and what could happen between Flo and her.

The hotel was some thirty minutes from the venue. They were taken in a minibus, the guys cracking jokes, Flo agitated as she usually was after a gig, sipping her coconut water.

She rested her head on Isabella's shoulder, holding hands with her.  
The kiss they exchanged playing over and over on Isa's mind...  
But there was Edgar, tall, handsome, charming. The one who held her girl in his arms and would marry her, so those thoughts should be nipped in the bud.

"We're having an early night, aren't we, Isa?", Flo asked already knowing the other would agree.  
Isa nodded, quite anxious about spending the night with her friend, with all she was feeling, but she could hide it so well. After all, Flo was taken, she couldn't mess with her mind now that things were going well after so much heartbreak.  
Flo squeezed her hand and planted a kiss at the side of Isa's neck, leaning onto her.

It rained lightly, it was a beautiful night, full moon and all. Isa was happy she still had her friend beside her.

Like always, two rooms were booked but usually they spent the night together, unless there were guests like Edgar, family or one of Isa's girl friends.  
Lately, they weren't sleeping in the same room frequently, Isa tried to come up with an excuse, she thought it was the decent thing to do. 

Isa was unsure whether it was a good idea sharing the room, after what happened backstage. If they didn't knock on the door calling back to the stage, God knows what could have happened.  
Florence still tasted Isa on her lips and she was looking at her like she did when they used to hook up. They were never really a couple but did everything couples do behind closed doors.

"I asked if you're hungry, Isa. Isa?", and Flo noticed she hadn't heard a word she was saying, her usual excited aftershow self.  
"Oh no, um yeah, do you want to order room service? I'll just have a drink and some salad and go to bed..."  
Flo kept talking but Isa only saw her mouth moving and hands gesticulating.  
She wanted Flo putting those hands all over her and was fighting the urge to jump her.  
"I'd better take a shower (a cold one would help, she tought), while our food doesn't arrive."

But all she could think while the water was running over her hair and face and down her body was the dirty things she wanted to do to her friend. She wouldn't make a move... But she hoped Flo would.

Isa changed into comfy pyjamas and sat down beside Flo on the bed, a nervous smile on her face. Flo had already showered and smelled of patchouli and citric fruits. She served Isa then herself, and they ate talking trivial stuff.

After the third glass of wine, Isa was relaxed but turned on. Sleep should be the reasonable thing to do, but Flo still had a lot of energy which she was trying to let out by talking, singing and goofing around. 

She tickled Isa and her hand slipped under her shirt, by accident or not, it didn't matter.  
Isa covered her hand with her own, startling Florence who was now staring at her, short of breath. She slid her free hand down the shorter one's side.  
Isa bit her bottom lip and pulled Flo closer, who in turn cupped Isa's face with both hands and kissed her hard and urgently.  
Hands roaming, bodies clashing and only the sound of their moans filling the night.

They laid cuddling, after it was over.  
Isa felt tired but sleepless. Flo stroke her friend's hair, cutting the silence.  
"It's different with you, you know, such tenderness. Edgar is quite... rough.", and Flo felt suddenly timid.  
"It's cool, no problem if you enjoy some tough love...", Isa was trying to appear ok with their casual love session.  
Flo interrupted her. "Not that, what I mean is that he usually hurts me, physically and it's not very... enjoyable."

Isa could feel her blood boiling. What was it with Florence and her penchant for jerks and abusive relationships? She now questioned whether she should interfere before Flo was trapped into an unhealthy married life.


	2. Only women bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flo's fear of loneliness keeps her trapped in an abusive relationship, as friends try to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied domestic violence. 
> 
> Some background into Isabella and Florence's relationship/Florence love history.
> 
> NB: All fiction.
> 
> #################

"So how is Isabella?", Edgar asked when they were having lunch at Flo's favourite pub near her home.  
He just had picked her up at the airport, coming from LA.  
She had spent a week at Isa's, going to her studio and working on new songs.

They did other stuff too, which she couldn't mention openly to her fiancé. Florence couldn't jeopardise their plans confessing what happened in a moment of weakness, when she craved affection. Even though Edgar was aware she and Isa were involved in the past and had feelings for each other.

Flo wanted a family, settling down and, as much as she loved Isabella, they had never made such plans, nor was Florence sure if Isabella was that much into women (or _that_ much into her) or whether she just loved her best friend so much it transcended all boundaries.  
They had never discussed Isa's sexuality either, even if she knew of women her friend had been with.

Still, she thought of what happened the last week and how she pushed Isa into it, claiming it was some sort of celebration of their bff love before she got married and, when it was over, they agreed they shouldn't do it again.

"She is ok, working hard with her producing and we wrote some new stuff...", Flo replied smiling awkwardly and quickly changing the subject.

Flo didn't like talking about their special friendship with Edgar. He was the manly man sort of guy who didn't understand that kind of strong bond between lady friends so much. He wasn't very open either and probably would get the wrong idea.

Edgar was in the Industry, working with artists in a record company. The type of guy she and Isabella used to mock: the rich, handsome executive who was used to having flings with soon to be pop stars.

However, Edgar was a photographer too, into Arts and they got to know each other when they went to the same exhibition and Flo accepted his invitation to dinner. She liked Edgar, was attracted to him and grown to love him or something near love, at least she thought so.

He drove her home, she was jet lagged and wanted to sleep, but Edgar had other things in mind, after almost a month apart due to touring and Flo staying in LA and all.

"So, are you inviting me in for a bit?", Edgar asked in his pushy manner, "I missed you".  
Florence was feeling she would rather be alone for a while and rest up but acquiesced.  
Edgar was too insistent, couldn't take no for an answer, and as unwilling as Flo was, she ended up in bed with him. It wasn't even enjoyable, but she felt comfort in his big strong arms, when he was satisfied. She could finally sleep.

Florence was afraid of loneliness and Edgar promised not to leave her side. She needed a life companion, they planned on having children and the clock was ticking.

★★★★★★★★★

**A few days later**

It was the week the couple was supposed to travel to Newcastle, where Edgar's family was from and start the arrangements for the wedding. It wasn't going to be something big but Flo wanted to inspect it all with the help of a couple of friends and her sister Grace.

Isa was at her London apartment, hungover from the previous night when the phone start ringing. She drank so much, turning down a couple of girls who wanted to hook up with her. As turned on as she was, she would have felt wrong doing it, like she would be cheating, as crazy as it sounds. Deep inside, Isa still hoped Flo would wake up and realise they were meant for each other. The feeling tore her apart, being so close and yet so far to happiness.

The phone kept ringing loudly. Isa's head hurt and she tried to muffle the sound putting a pillow on her face but it kept ringing for minutes. She picked it up.  
"Isa!", she recognised Mairead's voice on the other side, "we're here at the Hospital, please come, there was an... accident.", Mairead hesitated.

Isa learnt it wasn't anything grave.  
Flo bruised her face, had other minor bruises on her arms and they were checking for some broken ribs. She said she fell down and bruised her face.  
Florence asked for Isa and when she came, wanted to be alone with her.

Florence broke down and Isa _knew_ it was no accident. Edgar was abusing her, like he had done before.  
He gave her a black eye and there was still signs of bleeding from her cut lip.

She admitted it after seeing how angry her friend was, ready to take matters into her own hands.  
"He was drunk, he didn't mean it", Flo kept trying to explain the unexplainable.

It wasn't the first boyfriend to do it to her, Isa never understood how she could take it. Even so she gave excuses for the bastard and was still intent on marrying him.

Isa just listened, trying not to show weakness, smiling at her from time to time assuring her, until Flo relaxed and dozed off holding her hand.

When Isa was coming back with some coffee for her, Mairead and Chris (who were the ones Flo called not to alarm her sister and family), Edgar was sitting next to Flo with a miserable look on his face.  
Chris stopped Isa before she could approach him, he noticed the fury in her eyes.

He took her to another room.  
Isa was swearing to put him in a coma and Chris calmed her down.  
"Look, I feel like giving him a beating too, but it would only make things worse. Go home, calm down. You can talk to Flo later. There's still time, maybe she will change her mind... Wedding was postponed anyway.",  
he explained.

Isa got in her car and sped up, she wanted to be as away as she possibly could. Away from that jerk, from the world and specially from her feelings.

She felt like a coward, not taking Flo from Edgar's control and making her see he wasn't good to her, and _damn it_ , she loved that woman.  
Isa wouldn't let him hurt her again, even if she had to give her own life for that.


	3. Love is dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out for Isabella to try and save Florence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some florabella in this chapter.
> 
> #####################

One week left for the wedding, a few days to try and make Florence change her mind and not marry Edgar.  
Flo had been avoiding Isabella like the plague. Edgar was no fool and knew Isa would do all she could to open his fiancée eyes, so he was keeping her busy and unavailable.

They had seen each other but briefly, at a birthday party with Grace by Flo's side all the time. Isa attempted to talk to her sister but couldn't find the right words to say what she thought would save her friend, seeming like a jealous ex girlfriend instead.  
She had too much to drink and ended up trying to take Flo to her place, but it didn't work out. Isa went home and cried herself to sleep.

A couple of days passed by with Isa half awake. She thought of putting a gun to Edgar's head making him disappear or taking a plane to a far away place and vanishing, herself.  
Taking things to the extreme would only hurt Florence though, and it was the last thing she wanted to do.

Isa was reclining on the sofa, staring at the walls, the music loud enough to drown the flood of thoughts keeping her unquiet state.

She turned her mobile phone on and there were a couple of notifications. Not in the mood for chatting or going out, she read the messages. The first was from the sound engineer, informing her about some tracks she was producing for an upcoming hip hop singer. It should excite her but Isa felt numb.  
The second was from Flo. It read: _Call me as soon as you read this. x_

Isabella was both anxious and afraid. She knew things had been awkward between her and Florence and that she wouldn't stop trying to make her friend see what a bad choice it was to marry Edgar. She just needed to find the best way to approach the subject without scaring Flo away.

"Listen, Isa, I'm travelling to Newcastle tomorrow. Edgar is caught up at work and I'm going to arrange things by myself. My sister can't come with me so... if you're free... would you accompany me?", Flo's voice was soft and Isa could notice a hint of hesitation.  
Even if she wasn't free, she would make herself available. It was her last chance to fix it.

★★★★★★★★★

The sun wasn't even rising yet and Isa had her suitcase packed and the cab was waiting for her outside. On the way to the airport a film went on in her head, real and imaginary scenes tangled up.  
She didn't have much sleep and was so anxious her stomach hurt and breathing was difficult.

They travelled without saying much to each other. Flo slept through most of the flight, Isa watched her, she couldn't deny she was still very much in love with her, freeing Florence from such a dangerous guy as Edgar was not steemed from jealousy or selfishness on her part. She would liberate Florence, even if it meant their friendship suffered from it.

When they landed there was a car waiting for them.  
"Wait...", Isa was surprised, "We're staying at a hotel? I thought you would stay at his family's..."  
"I would initially but I want to make the arrangements without his mother interferring all the time. She's quite pushy and controlling.", Florence laughed nervously.  
Not a bit different from her son, was Isa's thought.  
  
"Oh and Iz, I booked us only one room. Hope it's cool with you. We can book another if you want but I know we will probably sleep in the same room anyway, you know how I can't have a good night of sleep by myself. Besides, I missed you", she smiled at Isa and it lighted everything around them.  
Isa was beginning to forget how sweet and shy Flo could be and she loved that about her.

Now she wouldn't rush things, just wait for the right moment and have _that_ conversation.

★★★★★★★★★

After a whole day looking at flower arrangements and listening to the designers babbling about colours and textures and fawning upon Florence stating the obvious, they had a break and went to a restaurant to have a quiet dinner.  
Hardly anyone recognised them but some giggly teenagers who just waved and Flo smiled back at them.  
Flo with no make up and her hair up in a bun, a hat covering half her face.  
They enjoyed their little dinner, Isa missed spending quality time with Florence, touring got on their nerves and it was always a dreamlike state for Florence, sometimes she didn't even remember what happened between concerts or even on stage.

Isa was playing the best friend, no innuendos, no excessive touching, she was going easy on the wine too, she couldn't lose control.  
Isa was thinking how to approach Florence about her mistake of marrying Edgar, but it was such an agreeable night and Flo seemed so happy and relaxed she couldn't do it. But she surely would later.  
They talked like they used to before Edgar appeared, and Flo was looking at Isa _that_ way again.  
Isa looked away and pretended not to notice and it was getting to Florence.  
She said she felt tired, paid the bill and leaning on Isa's arm they went back to the hotel.

As soon as they arrived, Flo kicked her shoes and changed into loose pyjamas, fumbling with the buttons as she was visibly drunk. Isa helped her take off her earrings and rings, those things could hurt one... After a quick shower, Isa was ready to rest her feet from walking up and down in heels all day. She removed her eyeliner and brushed her hair. She was careful not to let it get wet.

They got under the covers and watched some old movie on tv. Isa was almost dozing off when she felt a hand under her shirt, and soon Florence was on top of her, kissing her almost brutally.

"What the fuck are you doing? You're drunk, Florence.", Isa pretended she was shocked but she wanted it as much as Flo and she was cold sober.  
"Shh Isa, relax, let's play girlfriend and boyfriend like we used to... I'm the boyfriend this time..." and there came that musical laugh.

Isabella felt confused, thinking what was wrong with Flo, who was about to tie the knot with that guy but still looking to get into Isa's pants. Was it all a game to her?  
"Your boyfriend is in London, now stop it!!!", Isa pushed her away.

Florence sighed deeply and her eyes got watery, she was so drunk that Isa couldn't make out if she was laughing or crying.  
"Don't you get it? I hate that bastard, he hurts me... but I love him and I love you too much, so much I don't know what to do... You don't get it, do you?", she looked into Isa's eyes, reaching for her hand. As high as she was, it sounded very sincere. The girl was broken.

Florence started sobbing, lowering her head, Isa couldn't see her suffer like that, and she knew what to do to make her feel better.

She pulled Flo closer and stroke her hair gently, caressing her face. Kissed her forehead and Flo relaxed into her hold. Their bodies warming each other and Isa managed to be gentle even though she wanted to take Florence right there on the floor and make her scream her name. She kissed her eyelids and the palm of her hands, keeping her hold tight but tenderly.  
"Don't cry, darling, I'm here. I'll always be here.", Isa had to be strong for both of them, even if she was falling apart inside.

Flo raised her head and gazed at Isa, so fragile and lost she was.  
She understood how Edgar got a kick of hurting Flo when she was that submissive and broken. The jerk was a sadist, but he wouldn't hurt her anymore.

"I'll be the boyfriend tonight, love", Isa smiled at her and cupping her face with both hands, kissed her deeply with all the feeling she could gather from her heart. 

She was more lost than Florence but they would sort it out together.


	4. Strangeness and Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence and Isabella make things clear while they go on a trip to arrange things for Florence and Edgar's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter before the epilogue.  
> Mainly florabella and quite fluffy.
> 
> ###################

They lied in bed cuddling and making out, Isa couldn't ruin the moment by talking of Edgar so they just were lazying up and talking of trivial stuff.  
It was obvious they were mutually attracted sexually and emotionally, but out of the sheets they came back to being best friends.

However, Isa didn't want to think if what they did was right or wrong. She just knew they needed it. Florence needed to feel loved and appreciated, not a submissive housewife, his possession, like Edgar treated her.

When they felt hungry Flo ordered a brunch and they ate while Flo explained the schedule for the day. She was going to try on her wedding dress from her stylist friend and make some minor arrangements. Isabella would have to watch as she wore her wedding gown, and she was not the one who would be on the altar waiting for her glorious entrance. She wanted to die.

Florence had been gazing at her with puppy dog eyes all morning. She was touching Isa and smiling at her every opportunity she had. Even joking about Isa scrubbing her back when she went for a shower. It made Isabella a bit uneasy.

"It's you I should be marrying, if you had taken me seriously before. Oh, well, c'est la vie!", Florence said half-jokingly while Isa was choosing which blouse went wit the skirt she was going to wear for the day. She wasn't expecting that.

Isa knew it was her fault too, she never let Florence know how in love she was with her. Even so, she watched her friend try it with boyfriend after boyfriend and couldn't be brave enough to confess her feelings.  
Now that she realised she might lose her forever, it was now or never.

"I'm still in love with you, more than I was at that time, Flo.  
You can't marry that guy, he is not good for you. And I'm not saying this so you will be with me, that's for you to decide, but please... Think hard about what you're doing with yourself.", Isa said at once.

Florence kept silent but she stared at Isa for minutes which seemed to last forever. Now she understood it all. Isa's distance, her strange behaviour, the sadness she saw in her eyes when the tours ended, the small gestures she took for granted. Isabella had been in love with her all this time and it wasn't unrequited after all.  
However, she had been such a mess in the last years and she was only thinking of _her_ feelings, _her_ side of things.

Isa was getting nervous about Florence's silence. Slowly and gracefully Flo got up and walked towards her, intertwining their fingers. She had that magical sparkle in her eyes again and was trying not to laugh.  
Gently, she cupped Isa's face and kissed her. Isa's head was spinning while she tried to understand what was happening.

"I have been waiting all my life for you to finally say this, you silly woman. How couldn't you see I was with him to forget you? He is the opposite of everything you are...  
I was punishing myself too. I have never stopped loving you", she was struggling not to break down.

Florence never talked of love with Isa unless she was pissed drunk. Isa felt she had been a coward all these years and all that pain could have been prevented.  
"I didn't realise... You never made it clear...", Isa was quite shocked.

"Well, shouldn't you ask me something now? I'm giving you an ultimatum, Isabella.", she was not laughing then.

Isa felt her heart racing and she wanted to run away but she took a deep breath and asked her in her most self-confident tone —  
"Will you marry me, Florence and not him? Can you call this whole thing off?",  
Isa feared what the answer would be but she couldn't take it back.

"Yes, Isabella. That's what I needed to hear from you.", Flo wasn't holding her tears now as she held Isa tightly in her arms. "I'm never letting you go.", Florence whispered in her ear before they kissed each other passionately.  
"He will never hurt you again!", was all Isa could think but yet she dared not say it.

★★★★★★★★★

They were back in London, it was less than a week for the wedding. Florence didn't cancel it yet, she was going to talk to Edgar first. Isa made her promise she would be with her when she did it. The last days were like their Honeymoon and Flo had to get back home before going back to Newcastle for the ceremony. She knew Edgar would freak out but they would be miserable together if that went on. It would be a big mistake.

But promises can always be broken.


	5. Epilogue — Ultraviolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar did not take the news well and Isabella runs to the rescue.  
> But is it too late?  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some violence.  
> I was intending to write more graphic scenes but decided against it.  
> More love, less violence.  
>   
> I cried writing this.  
>   
> Hope you guys and girls like the conclusion.
> 
> ###################

_I told him the wedding is off and that I am in love with you. I'm afraid, Isa. He said he will kill me. Please call the police. F_  
Isa read the sms Flo had sent her. Florence had broken her promise of having Isa by her side when she called the whole thing off. Now she feared for Flo's life.

Isa got into her car and sped up, getting to Flo's house in ten minutes. She called Grace and asked her to call the police in 20 minutes if she didn't hear from her again. Grace was worried but trusted Isa's good judgement in critical situations. 

She thought she could stop him before he hurt Florence, but as she came to the door, Isa heard screams and sounds of things being thrown around the place.  
The blondie had a key in case of emergency and she quickly let herself in.

Edgar was on top of Florence yelling at her, her face a mix of tears and blood. He had hit her on the eye and her dress was torn. Isabella was frozen in shock. Edgar didn't even notice her coming until Florence started crying again talking to her.

"Isa, go away, he will hurt you too...", Flo pleaded, and Edgar, still keeping his grip on her, looked directly into Isa's eyes, his face contorted with anger and lust.  
Isa could feel the fury boiling up inside her but she was cold enough to think of the best move to stop him from hurting her beloved.

Florence managed to push him and stand up, but he grabbed her arms and was trying to lay her down on the sofa.  
It was then that Edgar slapped Flo hard on the face and she lost balance.

"Should I leave you two lovebirds alone, so you can fuck behind my back, eh? What was I thinking, giving you my name and you were cheating me with your dyke friend. I'd like to watch what you two do, are you frigid with her too?" Edgar gave her a punch to the ribs and Flo cried out in pain.  
"But first I'm gonna teach you a lesson, and you're next!!! Cunts both of you!!!", he pinned Flo down and oferred Isa an evil smile.

Isa couldn't let he beat Florence anymore and jumped on his back. Edgar was twice her size so she applied a short choke on him. Isa had learned self defense and jiu jitsu and wasn't easily intimidated by big guys, she could knock a giant down if she needed to.

But Edgar was mad with hate and freed himself from her grip, turning to punch Isa, who dodged and punched him on the stomach, hitting him between his legs with her right knee. He crouched in pain and Isa ran to Florence, who was crumpled on the sofa in great pain, bruises all over her neck, arms and thighs, with a black eye and bleeding from her nose and mouth.

Isabella was hurting from seeing her in that state and she felt guilty for asking Florence to be with her and leave Edgar, knowing what a violent man her fiancé was.

Florence was trying to utter something and Isa got closer to understand what Flo was trying to say.  
"Watch out, he's got a gun…", was all Flo could say and she fainted.  
Isa turned quickly to face Edgar who was now standing up and coming towards them.

"I'm gonna kill you two!!", he shouted, Isa realised he was drunk and feared for Florence and herself.  
He had his finger on the trigger of the pistol and aimed it at Isabella.  
Without thinking, she lunged forward, trying to knock the gun off his hand. They struggled and Edgar wouldn't let the gun go, so Isa kicked him repeatedly where she could reach and he fell, as she collapsed on top of him.  
Then two shots were fired and Edgar dropped the gun.

Isabella had blood on her and she checked to see if it was her own, she couldn't feel anything from shock.  
Then she noticed Edgar was bleeding from his shoulder, wincing in pain. It was not a fatal wound and the creep would survive, hopefully behind bars.  
Isabella kept him at gun point and called the police, as Florence was coming to her senses, after hearing the loud shots echoing in the house.  
Isa was a very good shot and wouldn't hesitate to put that wretch down if he touched one hair of her baby's head again. 

★★★★★★★★★

It was over.  
Only the two of them and they wouldn't be unhappy.  


She pulled Flo into her arms and sent a message to Grace, saying her sis was all right and she was taking care of everything.

"He will never hurt you again", Isa said loudly, this time Florence could hear it.


End file.
